


Winging It

by StBridget



Series: Guardian [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Children get into enough trouble as it is.  When your child has wings, there are even more opportunities for mischief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Just a little family fluff with Mac, Jack, and Connor.

“Get down from there!” Mac heard Jack yelling as the blond walked into the door.  He followed the noise and found Jack in the kitchen, peering up at something on top of the cabinets and waving a broom in the air.

“What on earth are you doing?” Mac asked.  “Is there a rodent up there or something?  Bozer will freak if there is.”

Jack lowered the broom, clearly frustrated.  “No, our son is up there, and I can’t get him down.”

Mac peered up where Jack indicated.  He didn’t see anything at first.  Then, he caught sight of a small form pressed up against the wall in the space between the cabinet and the ceiling.  “How’d he get up there?”

“He flew,” Jack said.

Mac was surprised.  “I didn’t think he knew how.  Doesn’t he have to learn?”

“Apparently, with Guardians, it’s instinctive,” Jack said.  “And he didn’t exactly fly.  He did a sort of hop-skip across the kitchen, then fluttered up.”  He waved the broom again.  “Connor, come down here right now!”

Mac grabbed the broom to still it.  “Jack, you’ll frighten him.”

“Oh, no chance of that.  He thinks it’s a game.” Jack said.  He waved the broom again, and sure enough, Mac heard a distinct giggle coming from above.

Mac watched Jack poke Connor with the broom, clearly trying to dislodge him, much as one would a cat hiding under the bed.  The boy was having none of it though, giggling and grabbing the broom to engage in a brief tug of war with Jack.  “I don’t think that’s going to work,” Mac said after several minutes of watching this.

“Well, what do you suggest?” Jack demanded.  “I tried flying up myself, but my wings are too big to get any lift, and he’s wedged in too tight.  I couldn’t grab him even if I could get up there.”

“Have you tried a stepladder?” Mac asked.

“I didn’t think of that,” Jack said, sheepishly.

Mac fetched the item in question.  “You climb up there—you’re taller.”

Jack climbed up the stepladder and reached for Connor, but the boy scurried away along the top of the cabinets.  Jack made a grab for him anyway but overbalanced, his wings snapping into existence to help him regain his equilibrium.  Mac could see why Jack couldn’t use his wings to lift him up—the stretched the entire length of the counter and bumped the wall on either side.  The cramped space didn’t hide their magnificence, though, and, like he always did, Mac found himself caught up in admiring the glossy brown feathers.

Jack’s voice brought Mac back to the present.  “This isn’t working.”

“I think it’s going to take both of us,” Mac said.

“Yeah, but we only have one stepladder,” Jack pointed out.

“Since when has that ever stopped me?” Mac asked.

“Are you going to jury-rig something to get up there?” Jack asked.

Mac sent him a withering glance.  “No, I’m going to use a chair.”

Once again Jack was embarrassed at his inability to think of the obvious.  Mac got the chair and climbed up, positioning himself at the other end of the cabinet from Jack.  “Okay, try again.”

Jack reached for Connor again, almost, but not quite, managing to touch the edge of a dappled fond wing that extended beyond the boy’s back.  As predicted, he backed away towards Mac, but stopped half way, out of reach of both men.  Jack made another grab but once again overbalanced.  His flapping wing struck Mac in face.  “Dammit,” the brunet swore.

Mac brushed feathers out of his face.  “Language, Jack.”

Jack look properly chastised.  “Sorry.  It’s not like he can understand me, anyway.”

Just then, a small voice piped up from above.  “Dammit!”

Mac cocked an eyebrow at Jack.  “You were saying?”

Jack looked like he was about to swear again, but thought better of it.  “We’ll have to move closer.”

Mac and Jack both moved closer until they were about a foot on either side of Connor.  They reached out their arms, but Connor’s wings flared, and they both ended up with just a handle of feathers.  Connor giggled some more.

Mac had an idea.  “If he’s so eager to fly, maybe you can get him to fly to you,” he suggested.

“Worth a try.”  Jack backed up as far as he could in the small kitchen and spread his wings.  “Come on, Connor, fly to Daddy Jack!”

Connor regarded his father for a moment, considering.  Then he grinned and leapt forward, gliding towards Jack.  The boy was a little unsteady, but was soon successfully in his father’s arms.

“Good boy!” Jack praised.  “Did you see that?” he asked Mac.  “He actually flew!”  Now that Connor was safely on solid ground, more or less, Jack seemed more proud than angry.

Mac chuckled at Jack’s enthusiasm but had to admit he was proud, too.  “More of a glide, and he still has a ways to go, but yes, he did, indeed fly.”

Jack lifted Connor into the air.  The boy laughed, little wings flapping.  Jack’s own wings flared with pride.  “He’ll get it before you know it, won’t you Connor?”

“I can hardly wait,” Mac said, drily.  “Looks like we’re going to have to baby proof all the high spots, too.  I’m not quite sure how we’re going to do that.”

Jack shifted Connor to one arm and clapped Mac on the back.  “You’ll think of something.  That’s what you’re good at.”

Mac sighed.  “Guess I don’t have a choice.”  The thought of what a flying baby could get into was daunting.  It was going to take a lot of doing to make everything flight-proof.  Mac looked at his child, currently clasped in his husband’s arm and was filled with overwhelming love.  As much as a pain as it was going to be, it was absolutely worth it.


End file.
